


crush.

by cl3rks



Series: x marks the spot [5]
Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Donnie is OOC, F/M, Gender-Specific, Nervousness, actual security work, asking for a date, big scary dude with a crush trope, canon characters w/ weird names (ex. bone breaker and mohawk), or at least the reader wears a dress and heels so you decide, this is ooc but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: He's so nervous around you, it's adorable and God... is it hot in here or is that just him? He could never really tell, he got super warm when you came around.[OOC all to hell.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the "big, scary, tough man has a crush" trope almost as much as I love the trope where like... five people are being interrogated and their alibis or confessions are all neatly spliced together as it goes from one person to the next. So, like? Deal with it. I hope you enjoy cause this is just the former trope and Donnie hittin' turbo when you turn that corner.

He shouldn’t be acting like this. 

He’s a grown man, for the love of all things holy! He shouldn’t have a damn _crush!_ He isn’t some lanky teenager anymore whose got eyes for some girl working at the drive-thru within walking distance of his house!

 _No,_ he’s Donald Pierce, Chief of Security and madly, deeply, head-over-heels for some woman he doesn’t even _know._

Speaking of which, as he tried to shake you from his mind, he heard the distinct clicking of _her_ shoes… aka _your_ shoes. The small heels you wore practically gave you away from down the hall, or, at least to him they did.

 _ **You’re being creepy.**_ He thought to himself, gently scratching his neck as you turned the corner and he quickly, albeit a tad foolishly, turned around to go the way he came to _avoid_ you. He had very little luck, however, because the way he recognized _your_ clacking-heeled footsteps, you recognized _his_ heavy, combat-booted ones.

“Don!” You greeted and grinned, he could hear it in your voice, you sounded happier when doing any form of smiling. “Hey, how are you?”

He took a deep breath and turned, eyes meeting yours. You stood far enough away so you didn’t have to crane your neck to talk to him but where you were close enough that he could feel the warmth radiating off you. 

“(Y/N).” He gave a nod of his head, cowboy-style, and shifted his hands behind him, clasping them together to stand soldier-esque. “I’m doin’ well. How ‘bout yourself?”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” You told him, and anything you said he believed. If you told him the sky were yellow and coffee came from the sea, he’d smile and nod and spread the word. “I’m doing well myself, thank you! It’s a good thing I caught you, too! I have some reports I needed you to sign off on anyway, and I thought maybe you could – Don? _Donald?_ You okay?”

He snapped out of staring at you, not-so-secretly wringing out his fingers behind his back. “Sorry. Busy day.”

“Oh? If that’s the case, I can just set these in your office and be on my way! You can get to them at any time, really, I just figured that while we were both here…”

“No, no. I just had a moment, s’all good.” He muttered, sending you a quick smile. He watched you present a tablet to him and he took it carefully, his fingers brushing yours. He had, in all honesty, been on his way to see you – but hearing you coming to him had squashed his confidence. Perhaps it was a tad out of character for such a _tough, tall and aggressive, grown-ass-man_ to be crushing on you – that didn’t really matter to him, though because he _swears_ you just leaned closer to him and that you were looking at his face rather than the tablet.

He began quickly skimming the report you had started him on. A couple people passed the two of you, and he couldn’t help but notice that you were _definitely_ staring at him and that you were most _definitely_ closer to him.

 _ **She smells nice – SHUT UP!**_ His brain was running a mile a minute to shove away the thoughts as he ticked off a few boxes and quickly signed his name across the screen on one report and you told him the highlights of each report (as you usually did) and he took a moment to appreciate the way you looked.

A just-above-the-knee-length dress that fit _nicely_ and complimented everything about you. You looked especially nice in that specific dark navy color and you had a blazer on to keep it classy. He remembers you mentioning elbow-cut jackets are much more comfortable to wear because they make handling the hot air outside much easier – plus, it had pockets! You love pockets! 

He grinned a little to himself as he remembered you gushing over it. You were about to mention something when he cleared his throat.

“So, uhm…”

“Yeah?” You asked curiously, fingers ghosting over the screen as you were about to point him to something specific in the text. “Did you notice something in the report? Oh, God – did I make a mistake?”

“No, baby-“ He caught himself, glancing at you to gauge your reaction. You hadn’t shown any emotion towards it, but luckily you had learned to stop the small amount of warmth from rising to your cheeks by lifting your right foot and pressing the heel into the top of your left foot. “Uh, I was wonderin’ if maybe ya’d like to-“

“Check there if it was done properly.” You muttered, pointing to the place he needed to look as he read over the text and checked _‘yes’_ before he continued.

“Goouttoeatsometime?”

“What was that?” You asked, watching him with a slight amused twinkle in your eyes at the speed of which he spoke.

He sighed, using his cybernetic-hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Would ya like to go out to eat sometime? Or coffee or-“

“Yes.” You cut him off and turned to completely face him. “We can go tonight after work, if you’re not doing rounds or checks? I consulted Mohawk, earlier. He said Bone and him are on the roster to do full sweeps, so unless you want to, you don’t actually have to.”

Donald was surprised at how prepared you seemed to be. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows a little, but when a slightly confused look crossed your face, he smiled wide – gold tooth and all – and your chest bubbled with joy at the sight of it reaching his pretty blue eyes. “Alrighty then.”

“Swing by my office once you’re done, I’ll probably just be sitting around, finishing some extra paperwork.” You admitted, watching him quickly scribble his signature on the last report and hand you back the tablet. “Gotta make these into hard copies, as well.”

“Got it – drinks or dinner?”

“Both.” You smiled, watching him ease up a little. You began walking away before you stopped. “Oh, and Donald?”

“Yeah?”

“You can call me baby whenever you’d like.”

It was his time to turn bright red.

 _ **Huh,**_ you began in your mind. _**That’s a pretty color on him.**_

**Author's Note:**

> its been confirmed by Me that Donnie is a blushing dork :)))))))
> 
> [ps, just cause he's the actual worst doesn't mean he can't be cute.]


End file.
